Beautiful Disaster
by ALPforever
Summary: COMPLETED! Lena goes back to greece and finds something unexcpected. One shot SongFic, Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson. LenaKostos! R&R!


**Disclaimer: I don't own this story, or the characters in it, or the song.**

**Hey, I've decided to try a story in the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, as I love the books. **

**Well, here we go, I picked my favorite type of story…(the HP ppl who read my HP stories will know this)…ONE SHOT SONG FIC:o)**

**Here it goes…oh, yeah, the song is Beautiful Disaster, By: Kelly Clarkson. (**_**Song in**__**Bold/Italics**_

**Lena's POV**

I grabbed my duffel bag and turned to help Effie look for hers. I spotted a purple and green tie-dye bag with at least a million key chains on it.

"Here, Eff!" I picked up the bag and threw it over Effie's shoulder.

Let me fill you in. Well, I'm back from college for spring break, and we decided to visit Yaya in Greece. (We, meaning Effie and I.)

"Hey, you know what?" Effie asked, as we made our way to the door of the airport.

"What?" I replied, pulling my long, curly dark hair into a ponytail.

"You might see Kostos." She said, looking around at my face eagerly to see my reaction.

"Oh, yeah, I might! Hadn't even thought about it." I replied, forcing a grin. Of course I was lying. I had, obviously, thought about Kostos. How couldn't I, after what had happened between us?

We walked up to Yaya's and knocked on the door.

"Girls! How vonderful this is!" She exclaimed, giving us hugs.

"Hi, Yaya! It's wonderful to see you too!" I said, smiling and walking inside.

Effie and I put our bags upstairs and unpacked. Then, I grabbed my paint set and a pair of flip-flops and walked the path to a very familiar place. The Olive Grove.

I set the paints up and suddenly had a major day-ja-vu as I heard splashing from the pond. I stood, not even daring to get my hopes up as I prayed that it would be Kostos.

I crouched low behind the tree I had seen him behind so many years ago, and peered around it.

Kostos lay on his back, just lounging in the water. But this time, he had a bathing suit on. **(A/N: I was going to say he didn't, but I didn't want to write about him naked. ;o)**

_**He drowns in his dreams**_  
_**An exquisite extreme I know**_  
_**He's as d as he seems**_  
_**And more heaven than a heart could hold**_  
_**And if I try to save him**_  
_**My whole world would cave in**_  
_**It just ain't right**_  
_**It just ain't right**_

I was about to move back to my paints and pretend I had never seen him, but as I picked up my foot it got snagged on a weed. I fell forwards, and shrieked.

I cursed silently as Kostos' head shot up and looked at me.

"_Lena?_" He asked, as though he could hardly believe it.

"Yeah, it's-it's me, Kostos." I said, trying to find my voice.

_**Oh and I don't know**_  
_**I don't know what he's after**_  
_**But he's so beautiful**_  
_**He's such a beautiful disaster**_  
_**And if I could hold on**_  
_**Through the tears and the laughter **_  
_**Would it be beautiful**_  
_**Or just a beautiful disaster**_

I stood slowly and walked toward the water's edge. I sat down on the lush, green grass and dipped my dusty feet in the water.

"Wow, Lena! I never thought I'd see you again." Kostos said, swimming over next to me and pulled himself out of the water to sit up on the bank.

_**He's magic and myth**_  
_**As strong as what I believe**_  
_**A tragedy with**_  
_**More damage than a soul should see**_  
_**And do I try to change him**_  
_**So hard not to blame him**_  
_**Hold on tight**_  
_**Hold on tight**_

My stomach squirmed. Kostos looked just as wonderful now as he had 3 years ago. His hair was a dark, curly mess, and his eyes sparkled as he looked at me. His muscular stomach was tanned, as was the rest of him. He was tall, and his broad smile made me absolutely melt. I longed to reach over and touch his hand.

"So…how's it going? You're still single?" He asked, smile fading a bit.

"I-I just got…home from my first year at college, and yes, I am single. I just dumped a guy I had been dating for about 4 months." I said. I was wondering why I was giving him my life story.

"Oh, that's too bad…I…I, um…well, you know Marianna, Well, things didn't work out between us." My heart skipped several steps as I took in what he had said.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"She…she met someone else." He stated flatly.

_**Oh cuz I don't know**_  
_**I don't know what he's after**_  
_**But he's so beautiful**_  
_**He's such a beautiful disaster**_  
_**And if I could hold on**_  
_**Through the tears and the laughter**_  
_**Would it be beautiful**_  
_**Or just a beautiful disaster**_

"And things weren't going so well, so we broke up." He continued.

"I…wow," I sighed, feeling my heart swell, wanting to reach for his hand more than ever.

_**I'm longing for love and the logical**_  
_**But he's only happy hysterical**_  
_**I'm searching for some kind of miracle**_  
_**Waited so long**_  
_**So long**_

"And…Lena, I still love you." He added, causing my heart to stop completely.

"Oh, Kostos! I-don't…this is really sudden," I said, suddenly feeling my throat closing.

"Lena, please, tell me the truth. It will be my own fault if you have no feelings for me anymore." He said, taking my hand. It felt strong. I squeezed it slightly.

_**He's soft to the touch but frayed at the end he breaks**_  
_**He's never enough**_  
_**And still he's more than I can take**_

"Kostos…I…love you! I love you!" I realized what I had been missing all these years.

"Lena!" He exclaimed. I laughed out loud, and he picked me upand hugged mehappily.

I bent down and kissed him, grinning like mad.

Suddenly, he set me down. Then, he pulled off my thin, short-sleeved jean jacket that I had been wearing over a pink tank top, and he pushed me into the pond.

"Kostos!" I screamed, but giggled.

_**He's beautiful**_  
_**Lord he's beautiful**_  
_**He's beautiful **_

**That's it! REVIEW! I know it's not that great, but hey, it's my first Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants Fic!**


End file.
